Ten Honest Thoughts On Being Loved By Scorpius Malfoy
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Exactly what the title says ;D Rose muses on Scorpius' love for her. For keeptheotherone.


**This is for keeptheotherone for the Fic Exchange for all Occasions. So this is pretty much a 'just because' gift. :D I don't really ship Scorrose, but I had this idea for them, so I hope this came out all right…**

**This is also very much inspired by the poem "Ten Honest Thoughts On Being Loved By A Skinny Boy" by Rachel Wiley which is BEAUTIFUL and it can be found here: www.y outube watch?v= NcEnh9h4bII (remove spaces, beware of profanity and sarcasm)**

* * *

_Ten Honest Thoughts On Being Loved By Scorpius Malfoy_

_**One:**_

My dad points him out to me at King's Cross. The boy doesn't seem so remarkable to me, but dad always does fixate on the strangest things. However, I promise to beat the Malfoy boy on every test to make him happy.

I take a seat on the train with Albus and I don't think of Scorpius Malfoy again until we both end up in the Ravenclaw common room later. We approach each other with caution, as if sudden moves will trigger an explosion. It seems a lifetime before we meet in the middle of the room, looking one another up and down, sizing up our opponent.

"So, you're the Weasley my father warned me about," he says.

I try to respond with something equally snarky, though witty comebacks always come to me too late. This time is no exception. He just smirks, and he sticks out his hand to introduce himself properly.

So I shake it, not knowing that in another five years he will reach out to shake my hand again and refuse to let go.

_**Two:**_

He says I don't have enough fun. He's probably right, but if there is one thing I know better than to ever do, it is to tell Scorpius Malfoy that he is right about something. I argue back and say that he and I have different opinions about what we consider to be fun.

I flip a page in my book, and pretend to read. I'm actually quite enjoying his attempts at getting me to show him attention. It's adorable, and it's admittedly a bit mean of me. But I admire his persistence.

I turn down all offers of Wizard's chess (even though I love Wizard's chess), Quidditch (I'm not very good, but it is rather nice out today…), or testing out a new Zonko's product ("Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are better, Scor!").

Finally, he takes the book out of my hand and kisses me hard. And I think he might be right about me not having enough fun. Because kissing Scorpius is certainly fun, and I doubt I will ever get tired of it.

_**Three:**_

While I am studying for O.W.L.S., I can sense that _he_ is studying _me_ from across the table. He thinks I don't notice, but I do. I notice everything. And in spite of myself I can feel my face turning red under his gaze. It's hard not to.

I look up and he looks down, and I can't help but start laughing at the guilty look on his face, as though staring at his girlfriend is wrong.

"What are you laughing at?" he says, feigning offense.

"I saw you staring. Subtlety is not one of your strengths, just so you know."

"I couldn't help it."

I open my mouth to say something sarcastic in return, but the look on his face tells me I shouldn't say a word. And I realize that Scorpius genuinely thinks I'm beautiful.

I wonder why it makes me want to cry.

_**Four:**_

When we walk by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, he knows I secretly want to go in there. Just once to say we went.

I wave the idea aside because just as he knows that I want to go in, I know he really, really _doesn't _want to go in. But he grabs my hand and forces me to do exactly what I want to do like always.

I try to get him to admit that it isn't so bad in here. Granted, the tea isn't very strong, and the whole shop smells overwhelmingly of lavender, and the couple next to us has gotten a little too grabby… but all in all, it's really nice.

"No, it isn't," he says.

"You're right, it isn't."

So we leave.

_**Five:**_

I get a letter from him every other day during the summer holiday. He signs them with love and I wonder what my parents would say if they knew. I wonder if there will be a day when I will tell them. I wonder if they will force me to choose between my boyfriend and my family.

I don't want to think like that, but I begin to suspect that, if called upon, I would choose Scorpius.

I wonder what kind of person that makes me.

_**Six:**_

He likes to disarm me when I walk into the common room unawares. It's a game we play, and it usually involves me tackling him to the ground in an attempt to get my wand back. This tactic never works, but it's amusing for other reasons.

After a thorough tickling, he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead. Then he offers to give my wand back. I don't always take it right away. Sometimes I grab the front of his robes and snog him for an eternity.

The other students know to just step over us.

**_Seven:_**

We sit in front of the common room fire, and every night without fail, he falls asleep with his head in my lap. I stroke his hair, and he looks practically angelic while he's asleep. Looks can be so deceiving.

He is an expert on how to make me happy, angry, or sad. He knows me inside and out. He's a devious, sarcastic arse who is too smart for his own good.

I just hope he knows how much I love him. I don't know how to tell him because I'm not good with words. I'm good at thinking logically about things, and there is absolutely nothing logical about love. It just makes no sense.

He opens one eye, and sees me studying his face.

"I love you," I say. I don't try to come up with flowery descriptions. That would be trying too hard.

"I know," he says. He smiles and I am relieved. I'm also melting into a puddle on the floor because I forgot to mention that he is handsome. He's a devious, sarcastic, _handsome_ arse.

And I love him.

_**Eight:**_

We sit by the Black Lake and dangle our feet in the water. We discuss our plans for when we leave school, and what we want to be, and _who_ we want to be. And we never stop to question whether our plans will include each other.

It's a given.

_**Nine:**_

"Why me?" I ask him.

It's something I've been afraid to ask for a long time. I don't know what is so scary about it. Perhaps I am afraid that when he stops to think about it, he will realize he is wasting his time with me and that there are plenty of other more fun, more beautiful, and less Weasley-ish girls that he could be with. Perhaps I am afraid he will leave.

He cups my face in his hands and forces me to look at him so that I know he is serious. "Because you are my best friend, and I could never love anyone the way I love you."

And so, I am no longer afraid that he will leave. In fact, it scares me just _how much_ he loves me.

It's a good scary though.

_**Ten:**_

Graduation is over, and I grab Scorpius' hand and turn to walk towards Hogsmeade. We both take a quick glance over our shoulders to see our parents' reaction. His parents look slightly disappointed, my mother looks smug, and my father looks as though he will explode.

We break out into a run before any of them can begin to protest, and we have a good laugh about the look on my dad's face. We know we are going to be in for it later, but for now, we just want a butterbeer to celebrate the beginning of what we have decided to call 'life as we know it'.

As we come to stand in front of the Three Broomsticks, Scorpius turns to face me. "You know, my father warned me about you," he says.

"And what did he say about me?" I ask.

"He said you would probably turn out to be stubborn, and impossible, and a know-it-all just like your mother."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. But you know something? Even though all of that is completely true…" I scowl at him, but he puts an arm around my waist and continues. "He never mentioned that I might fall for you. But I'm glad I did."


End file.
